<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day with Dadza by Ralli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805106">A Day with Dadza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli'>Ralli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadza’s not so pog in these ones, but he’s trying [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bitter Wilbur Soot, Flying, Gen, Growing Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild child neglect, Philza's Bad Parenting, Philza's C+ Parenting, Protective Wilbur Soot, Rebuilding Family Relationships, The Nether (Minecraft), Updrafts, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), as a treat, father-son bonding, just a little, kind of, kind of?, light body horror?, only for a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how Phil went from Dad to Phil to Dad again in Tommy's mind.</p>
<p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadza’s not so pog in these ones, but he’s trying [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day with Dadza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at it again with ignoring a fic I am supposed to be working on and writing an 11 page one shot instead. Anywho, I have no idea how updrafts work, lmao but I feel like they would be fun if you were a bird. BTW i gave techno an emo phase and I do not regret it. He seems more like a panic at the disco emo than an mcr emo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having two older, more successful brothers never really bothered Tommy that much until he was old enough to realize that crying for attention didn’t work any more. Of course, he wasn’t that old when he figured that out, and he didn’t really understand why his dad was always so busy with his brothers, but he figured it was normal; that this is what happened to everyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was five his back started to ache in the middle of the night. He was so scared, terrified as he felt gingerly along the bumps that seemed to be growing from his back. He stifled any cries by gagging himself with a blanket, it was late. He didn’t want to wake up Techno who shared a wall with him, or Phil, because Techno certainly wouldn’t know how to handle this and get his father. Tommy didn’t know how to handle it either but at least he didn’t have to deal with interrupting anyone’s sleep. He passed out eventually, face hitting the tear soaked pillow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke, he had two extra limb’s that vaguely reminded him of the chicken wings on the cooked chicken last night. He could flex them, watched them open and close and move up and down. They were itchy too, really itchy and he had to resist scratching because now the itching was starting to hurt, and he wasn’t sure if that was normal, but he put on a shirt anyways and toddled downstairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil (he stopped being Dad when Tommy came to realize that his Dad had better things to worry about) made eggs and bacon and as usual set a plate down and left him to eat on his own while he woke up Tommy’s brothers. Tommy’s legs swayed below his chair as he hummed happily. Eggs and bacon were his favorite, second favorite being mac n cheese. If he could eat just those two things for the rest of his life he’d be fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nubby things on his back flexed as he ate, rubbing up against the fabric weird. They itched even more because of the fabric but he promised himself he wouldn’t touch them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy what the fuck?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whipped his head around, almost spilling breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is under your shirt?” Wilbur stood tall in the doorway, staring at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wilby?” Tommy replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Toms that’s me! Can you show me what’s on your back?” Wilbur asked, frozen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy preened at the praise and nodded furiously. He pulled off his shirt and turned so Wilbur could see the little nubs on his back, smiling as he flexed them to show off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ‘unno what they are Wilby,” He admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he turned back, Wilbur wasn’t smiling, he almost seemed grossed out. “Dad!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy had wings, that’s what Phil said. Just like his dad did. Hopefully they’d be great big wings one day, big enough to fly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did these first show up, Toms?” Phil asked, holding his youngest absolutely tiny hands in his calloused ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last night. it hurt a lot,” Tommy admitted quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you come get me? or one of your brothers?” Phil prodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t care,” Tommy stated. Of course his dad wouldn’t care, he hadn’t made an attempt since Tommy was two. Wilbur paid more attention to him in a week than Phil had for the past month. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil’s eyebrows crinkled and Tommy wanted to laugh at his funny face. But it didn’t seem like a good time to laugh. Phil gaped for a moment. “Why… why would you think that, Toms?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never do, no’ really,” Tommy said earnestly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Tommy I care about you, very deeply!” Philza spluttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not very good at showing it, are you?” Wilbur muttered, the first time he had spoken since Phil arrived in the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Phil snapped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s Tommy’s favorite food?” Wilbur shot back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil fell silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy pulled him forward and whispered, “Mac n Cheese. That’s the answer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad paled considerably and many emotions Tommy wouldn’t understand flitted through his eyes. It settled on something he would later tell to be horror. “Oh my god. I…” he sucked in a breath. “I’ve been an awful dad, haven’t I.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy wanted to immediately deny it, he loved his dad very much and he understood that his brothers came first, but he couldn’t figure out how to put that into words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Wilbur agreed, no hesitation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was rhetorical, mate.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur shrugged. He had his own issues with his father to work out, like how much he resented being in Techno’s shadow, but it was never to the extent that Tommy did. Wilbur tried to help but he was 14, and horrible with kids. And he shouldn’t have been responsible for a five year old. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phil, can I go play in my room?” Tommy asked, done with being looked at like his father was looking at him now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh… Yeah. Tell you what, this afternoon we’ll go to the toy shop down in the village and you can get a couple of toys, sound ok mate?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded enthusiastically, clawing back into his shirt and zooming up the stairs. He couldn’t believe it! The toy store! With Phil, instead of Wilby! He almost wanted to tell Techno the good news, not wanting him to feel left out. But the scary signs on his door deterred him from bothering the 15 year old. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno always looked scary when he left his room. Wilby said he wore contacts ‘like a prick’ to make his eyes look red. Wilby also didn’t like Techno’s hair, the pink tips fading into black. Tommy liked it though. He thought it looked pretty, especially with how long Techno’s hair was. Tommy wanted to die (he hadn’t learned about homophones yet from his brother. die and dye sounded the same so they must mean the same, right?) his hair one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy pulled a coloring book out and a couple of cars to push around the carpet when he got bored of coloring. He’d long since learned how to keep himself occupied for long periods of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He absentmindedly scratched as his wings through his shirt, surprised when something got caught and pulled. He sucked in a breath and willed himself not to make a sound. It really hurt! He carefully tried to take off his shirt but they got stuck even further and a whine slipped out his throat. He got his shirt stuck on his wings and moving it all hurt. He was well and truly stuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wilby!! Wilby! Help, I’m stuck!!” He cried, hoping it would carry. “I’m caught! Wilbyyy!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno banged on the wall and he dropped into silence, ears straining to hear if Wilbur was coming. Two sets of footsteps came to a halt outside of his door. He could hear Wilby arguing with Phil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! You don’t get to help him, he called for me,” Wilbur said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m his literal dad, Wil,” Phil said back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why am I raising him!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to Techno’s room clicked as it opened and for a moment. “Can you two shut the hell up?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy whined again, trying to wriggle and drawing a sharp cry out of him as something came loose. Tommy stumbled forward and out of his shirt, on the verge of tears. Wilbur immediately burst through the door, eyes wild. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy, Toms, what’s wrong?” Wilbur demanded, rushing over and looking him up and down. He sank to his knees to inspect him closer. “What hurts?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got stuck in my shirt. My wings hurt, Wilby,” Tommy complained. “I don’t know why they hurt, they were itchy before but now they're not and they hurt now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me take a look at them,” Phil offered, stepping into Tommy’s room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur leveled him with a glare, but it wouldn’t help. Wilbur had no wings. This was new territory for him. He moved on his knees to the side a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil crouched down. “I’m gonna touch these ok? I’ll be really gentle, promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while he could feel gentle fingers poking and prodding, and muttered comments from Phil. “You’re growing down feathers. I think they got caught on your shirt. Nothing structurally is damaged which is good. Broken wings are the worst thing imaginable.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy jolted. His wings could... break? Like snap in two? Would he lose his wings if he had an accident? Oh no, that sounded awful. He’d only had them for a day and he already loved them too much to have them go away. Besides, people paid attention to him now that he had wings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Tommy has wings now.” Techno drawled. It was obvious he was sleeping until recently, his hair was a mess and he didn’t have the usual stuff under his eyelids (“eye liner,” Wilbur said in response to Tommy asking. “It’s a kind of makeup. Makes him look like an emo twat.” He refused to answer Tommy when he asked what ‘twat’ meant). “Who knew.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did!” Tommy said happily, proud to the bone to be the first to know. “I got them last night. I can’t wait to fly!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be quite a few years before these are flight ready,” Phil corrected. “So you should wait to fly. Flying on fledgling wings can end up badly. Promise me Tommy that you won’t practice when I'm not there, even if you think you can do it, ok?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm!” he said distractedly, holding up a pinky finger. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil laughed a bit and linked his pinky with Tommy’s. Tommy missed the vile glare Wilbur sent at Phil. Pinky swear on your heart as a Wilbur and Tommy thing, not a Wilbur, Tommy and Phil thing. Even if Tommy wanted to extend it to the whole family that wasn’t fair to Wilbur. He took his role as Tommy’s cool older brother who bordered on being his guardian very seriously. Phil didn’t have the right to just butt in after so long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno saw it all. Tommy not really listening, Phil cringing away from his 13 year old son’s stare. He was not going to get involved in this, he had too much to do as a Brendon Urie Stan to get mixed up in family issues. He quietly slipped back into his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The toy shop was awkward. Wilbur tagged along, constantly checking in on Tommy who had one shirt with holes cut out for his wings. By the afternoon they were completely covered in different shades of grey. Down, Phil called it. Tommy thought down was a direction but then Wilbur explained what homophones and homographs were on the car ride while Phil’s grip on the wheel tightened with every word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived Tommy let his eyes guide him all around the store. He said hi to Eret, the manager, and just basically dragged Wilbur and Phil along with him as he looked at toys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want a train, Tommy? do you like trains still?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not anymore,” Wilbur hissed. He gritted his teeth. “He’s more into hot wheels right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to get an animal. Can we go look at the animals?” Tommy begged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He means stuffed animals,” Wilbur supplied through his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, mate, er.. kiddo. Lead the way,” Phil muttered, offering a hand for Tommy to tug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, come on! What if someone gets the one I want?” Tommy complained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know which one you want yet, silly!” Wilbur laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I might want it when I see it but I can’t if it’s gone,” Tommy explained, sounding as if Wilbur was the 5 year old that needed to be taught. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Facts,” Phil agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There, cow,” Tommy said, and with single minded focus only a child could possess, he marched forward and took hold of the cow plushie. “You’re mine now, your name is Henry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you ask if you could get it, Tommy?” Phil asked quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wilby, can I get this?” Tommy said, distracted. “I really like him and I’ve already named him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask Dad,” Wilbur supplied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phil,” He turned to give Phil is best puppy dog eyes. “Can I <em> please </em>get Henry?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you already named it, I don’t see why not. Do you want to get Henry a friend? So he won’t be the only new stuffed animal on the block?” Phil offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy broke into a large grin, zooming off to the next toy that caught his eye. He dug around a bit until he found a moth, proudly naming her Clementine and returning to Phil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got one!” He shouted. “Let’s go see Eret!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way to the front counter, the one right beside the real counter that was just his height and he put his toys up. Eret stood by the register, smirking while they pretended to ignore Tommy. This was their little game whenever Tommy came in. Tommy loved to ring the bell. The Prime Bell, as he called it. He loved to ding at least three times. But Eret told him he couldn’t ding it if Eret was already there. So he’d wait till he knew for sure Eret wasn’t gonna come over before spamming the bell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming!” Eret teased, taking the two steps required to reach the children’s counter. He sat down on a comically small stool and asked Tommy if he found everything he needed today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded, solemn, like an adult at the grocery store. “Just these, thank you!” That’s what Phil always said when they shopped together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, sure, what are their names?” Eret asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry and Clementine!” Tommy said, puffing his chest out like a proud bird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let me take these over to the other counter to give them the adoption talk, ok? You’ll get them back in a moment!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy giggled before slapping a hand over his smile and trying to act like an adult. He nodded once and with finality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very good, sir,” Eret said with a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy zoned out while Phil paid and chatted with Eret. At one point he moved to stand near Wilbur, tired from the excitement of the toy store. Only when he had Henry and Clementine and had said a proper goodbye to Eret did he let himself sink into Wilbur’s side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, bubba, stay awake a little longer ok?” Wilbur whispered. “Just till we get to the car.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>By the time his wings had fully grown, he had dreams of leaving home, like Techno had, like Wilbur always talked about. Even Phil would tell these wonderful tales of lands beyond the horizon, and his fourteen year old brain begged to go see them. Phil started his wing training as soon as he was twelve and by now he could handle a long distance flight with only a few more rests than Philza. He longed to be out there, traveling, the allure of flying much too potent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when a letter showed up, asking if anyone in the Minecraft household would like to join one of the most prestigious servers in all the world, Tommy packed up and left that night. Damn what Phil thought, Wilbur wouldn’t stop him, hell, he might even follow Tommy. He clutched the instructions in the letter and followed his compass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The portal stood stark in the hub. <em> Dream SMP. </em>The start of something good, something his own. Maybe one day Phil would be proud of what he may accomplish on this server. He tucked his wings tight to him to avoid scraping them on the frame of the portal, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like he couldn’t escape his family, ever. Wilbur, as Tommy predicted, did follow him, joining less than a month later and starting a  revolution. Tommy’s wings saw battle. Tommy’s sword drew blood. Tommy’s bow lost him his country. Tommy lost his discs. It all happened so fast that he didn’t even really process the time of the election until they were running from people that were supposed to be their friends and hiding in a cramped ravine with no place to spread his wings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno joined them there, dressed in a full kingly regalia and speaking of anarchy. Not the edgy, teen anarchy where you just hate the government, but true anarchy. The idea that everyone governs themselves and the world will keep spinning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He talked with spies, spied on people himself, made allies, watched his brother deteriorate into something he did not recognize all for it to come to a head with the destruction of his country at the hands of it’s creator. Clearly Techno held no love for Tommy as he set loose withers over the broken crater that used to be his home. Phil showed up, only to kill Wilbur before his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breath. Sixteen years old and he stood up against gods and their minions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like a chess piece. He missed having peace. Someone come get their dancing doll because there was no one holding his strings and he was about to collapse. He thought he found solace in Tubbo, his best friend. He thought Tubbo was with him through thick and thin, but the country came first (<em> like how techno came first, like how wilbur came first, tommy never came first for anybody, not even to himself). </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dedicated himself to getting his discs long before this whole country was founded. He’d put them aside for everything and everyone else and now that he was free to do what he always wanted to do, he’s selfish. Someone better fucking explain it to him in detail or he was going to start rage crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated how his wings were too big for the boat Dream shoved him into, so they’re dragging in the salt water, probably losing their oils and getting ragged. His poor pristine wings. What would Phil have said if he knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy is tired, hurt, and being banished from the only place that felt like home besides actual home. He didn’t deserve this. Dream jumped at the chance to have him gone, because he was the only one willing to defy Dream. If you can’t beat ‘em, get their best friend to banish them from their homeland and sail away to a tiny island. At least he assumed it was going to be tiny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream pulled the boat ashore and ushered him and Ghostbur around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lads on tour!” Ghostbur shouted, and Tommy wished his brother wasn’t dead for the thousandth time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lads on tour,” he echoed flatly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow on wings was, perhaps, not a good idea. A fear of his wings just breaking in half rose its ugly head as he braved the tundra. He couldn’t see where he was going, it was just snow for miles and grey skies that rained down on him. His teeth chattered and his wings shook. He would fly if it wasn’t colder up higher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light in the distance. A house. A fire. <em> Warmth </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trudged on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil showed up one day while he was staying at Techno’s, out of blue. He begged Tommy to join him for a bit in the nether. He stood with a smile on his face, clearly excited. That made Tommy nervous. Phil may be a responsible person, but his kids didn’t learn chaos on their own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have something to show you,” He said in place of an argument. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it you killing my brother again?” is what Tommy would say if he was a huge asshole. He settled for “Ok.” instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno rose from his seat to join them, and Tommy bit back anger. Of course Phil’s offer didn’t just extend to him. Techno was the favorite, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just me and Tommy, alright mate?” Phil said gently. “I haven’t seen him properly in years.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno just nodded, and sat back down. Now, Tommy was even more suspicious. Phil never wanted to spend time with just him. They left the house, curiously enough, Phil told him to keep his coat in his inventory. Phil walked with him to the portal, humming and smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve taught you about updrafts right?” Phil checked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, here, have these.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil shoved several bottles labeled fire resistance into Tommy’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What… are we doing?” Tommy asked, suddenly a whole lot more suspicious of Phil’s plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil just grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The edge of the nether rack was dangerously unstable. Below them was a lava lake, and Phil made them both drink a potion before getting too close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heat rises, Tommy, and what’s hotter than air above lava? The winds above lava lakes are insane,” Phil explained. “Watch.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Phil intentionally leaned into a nose dive off the cliff, spreading his wings last second and shooting up faster than possible. Phil angled himself down, and then up as he pulled into a loop de loop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, mate!” Phil encouraged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t help but smile. He was nervous though, he hadn’t used his wings as much as he should have in the past few months. Dream told him flying was forbidden, he would have to be like everyone else and stay on the ground. And then it was too cold in the tundra to go outside without something covering every limb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go before the potion runs out, Tommy!” Phil shouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy nodded, unfurling his wings and giving them a few test flaps. He could feel the air shift and bend; it was always quite stagnant in the nether, which made flight quite difficult, that and the limited space. There’s miles above the lava lakes though. Just empty air and strong currents. He leaned his face over the edge to feel the breeze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he jumped. For a split second he plummeted, his eyes locked on the lava he found so fascinating for different reasons only a few months ago. His wings unfurled and caught the air, the gust powerful enough to shoot him almost straight up. He whooped, probably too loud for someone who is supposed to be in hiding, but for a split second it didn’t matter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the potion the hot air felt nice instead of scalding, and he gave a slight flap, delighted at the feeling of the wind under his wings. He dipped down and came back up, enjoying the way his hair got pushed up with the updrafts. Tommy couldn’t stop smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, mate,” Phil shouted, already far ahead of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One flap of his wings sent him forward, at an alarming speed. He screeched in joy, feeling truly happy, and free for the first time in months. It took him seconds to catch up to Phil, laughing the whole time. He didn’t stop where Phil drifted slower, shooting past the older man, and into a barrel roll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spun, pulling out and flapping up with ease. Nothing could compare to this, the easy winds under his wings, the speed and warmth. He felt safe, no one could touch him here, flying lazily over a lava lake. Not Dream, not Tubbo, not the conflicts of the SMP. He may not be allowed in the nether by Dream, he could not be reached. Not even arrows could reach this far, even with an incredibly powerful bow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil zoomed up to beside him, just a bit lower than Tommy. “Cool, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So fucking cool!” Tommy shouted. “It’s so easy to fly!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Updrafts,” Phil said with a satisfied smile. “Potion’s gonna run out quick, let’s start heading back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes lit up, “Race you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind blew his hair out of his face and he could hear Phil’s cheated huff from behind him, and the sound of his dad’s wings beating opposite to his own. Tommy flapped down harder, angling himself down slightly to gain momentum. He still couldn’t get over just how <em> easy </em> flying felt here. Not that it was hard in the overworld, it simply felt different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the edge of the netherrack coming up and prepared himself for the loss of the updrafts. The difference in the air was night and day. He had to flap to keep his altitude, and he pulled into a short spiral to land. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I win!” He shouted. “Take that, Philza Minecraft!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil chuckled, brushing a hand over Tommy’s hair. Tommy smiled so wide, wider than he’d smiled in the past months. Phil wrapped and arm around his shoulders and loosely squeezed. “You’re a good kid, Tommy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a kid, I’m a man,” Tommy insisted. “That was so cool!! We were going so fucking fast, just-just fucking <em> speeding </em>. That was awesome!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad laughed and he basked in being the center of his dad’s attention. He tried so fucking hard growing up to have this, and even though his dad realized he wasn’t that good of a father, the habit of falling back to letting Wil raise him was hard to break. He still favored Techno, much to his oldest’s dislike. He did try to be there for his other kids but he didn’t know how to split his love evenly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy beamed even as they got hit with the cold air on the other side of the portal. He was finally getting to spend time with his dad that only he could spend. He was the only brother with wings, he was the only one who got to experience the updrafts with his dad. This was his and Dad’s thing alone (Phil went back to Dad that day). He rambled on about how incredible that was and how Dad got beat by his youngest son in a flying race. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t stop from smiling and bragging about it to Techno over dinner. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MMMM hate the ending but then again i wrote most of this at 1 in morning (it really fucking shows) so i'm loosing steam the next day. I couldn't get this idea out of my head once it wiggled it's way in there. I like the idea of Phil redeeming himself as a parent to at least one of his sons. This is also NOT edited in any way shape or form and I have not read this all the way through once :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>